Things Change
by MKP
Summary: When someone comes through the mirror, not everything is peaches and cream.
1. Briefing

Title: Things Change  
Author: MKP  
Summary: Someone comes through the mirror, but not everything is peaches and cream.  
Rating: T  
Author's Note: Okay, well this idea has been in my head for a while and I've gotten some of it written so far. I know this has been done before, but I put my own little twist on it. I'm am going to apologize in advance because personally I think the characters (mainly Jack) are a little out of character. Just don't overthink this and just have fun reading it. Oh and I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Part 1

Colonel Jack O'Neill whistled as he made his way through the halls of the SGC. After spending a week of downtime at his cabin, he was in a good mood. Not even the guard at the gates telling him to report right to the briefing room had him worried.

Reaching his destination, the smile faltered on his face. Daniel and Teal'c sat next to each other with serious expressions. He was just opening his mouth to talk when General George Hammond walked in.

"Colonel, please have a seat."

"Where's Carter, sir?"

"She's in the infirmary."

His gut clenched.

"She's fine, Jack. Someone came through the quantum mirror. Sam's sitting with her." Daniel offered.

A groan escaped him, "The mirror?"

The group of four sat in silence waiting. They all turned toward the door as Janet came through with Carter behind her…holding a whining child.

"Carter?" Jack questioned.

"She doesn't like needles, sir." Sam replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Where'd she come-"

"The mirror."

"But she's a kid!" he exclaimed. His mind was trying to catch up with everything.

Janet and Sam sat down and General Hammond started the briefing.

"What have you found out, Doctor?"

"We're still awaiting some of the test results, but the papers that she came with finally reached us. There wasn't much there though. Some drawn pictures, photographs, a note and birth certificate stating that Major Carter is the mother-"

"Well that wasn't hard to figure out." Jack interrupted, knowing everyone noticed how much the little girl looked like Sam.

"And," Janet continued, "Colonel O'Neill is listed as the father."

TBC...

MKP (Thanks for reading, please review. More to come soon!)


	2. Not of Consequence

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the added story or author alerts. It means a lot! Hope you like this chapter! ~MKP**

_Previously:_

_ "What have you found out, Doctor?"_

_ "We're still awaiting some of the test results, but the papers that she came with finally reached us. There wasn't much there though. Some drawn pictures, photographs, a note and birth certificate stating that Major Carter is the mother-"_

_ "Well that wasn't hard to figure out." Jack interrupted, knowing everyone noticed how much the little girl looked like Sam._

_ "And," Janet continued, "Colonel O'Neill is listed as the father."_

**Part 2**

"Excuse me?"

"It can't come as that big of a surprise, can it?" Daniel questioned. "You two were engaged in one, married in another. There was bound to be a reality where you had a child."

"It isn't somewhere, Daniel, it's an alternate reality."

"She's technically yours." Daniel pointed out.

Jack was getting frustrated. He finally started moving on with his life and his and Carter's child comes through from an alternate reality. "She's not from this reality. Not of consequence here, right Teal'c?"

Jack watched Teal'c's eyebrow rise and refused to look at Carter also feeling her eyes on him, along with the other occupants around the table.

"Indeed, although since the female child is now in this reality, she is now part of our consequence."

"Okay everyone. Doctor, does the child have a name?" General Hammond said, getting control over the meeting.

"Birth certificate says Emily Rose O'Neill." Janet offered.

Jack just shook his head, "This is unreal." he muttered.

Sam took over, wanting to get the story out and not wanting to dwell on her commanding officers attitude. "The note basically says that their world was destroyed and the only reason they had Emily on base was to protect her better. When they realized they were fighting a losing battle, they sent her through the mirror." Sam placed a kiss on Emily's forehead, in love with her already and sympathy for what the girl had been through at such a young age. Hopefully she wouldn't remember too much of the events from the last couple days.

"The question now is," Daniel said, drawing Sam's attention to him, "what's going to happen to her? She's what? 4? 5? She knows who her parents are. What are our options?" He really wanted to know. He wasn't sure if Sam wanted her and by the way Jack was acting he wanted nothing to do with the little blond hair girl.

"Right now she is to stay with Major Carter until I find out what the President and Joint Chiefs agree upon."

"Um, sir…I'm not…it's…" Sam stuttered.

"Congratulations Carter." Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill since this child is half yours-"

"Not really, sir." Jack interrupted.

"You will be there to help Major Carter." he paused looking at Jack, daring him to protest. "Dismissed."

"Sir, SG-1 just got off of downtime. We're in rotation for tomorrow."

"SG-1 is on stand down until everything is figured out."

Jack looked down at the table, he was pissed. He was in charge of a 4 year old with his second in command. How was he supposed to deal with this? Do they work it like joint custody? He didn't want-

"It's okay, sir. I can handle it." Sam said, softly cutting off his thoughts.

"Great. Now since SG-1 is on stand-down, I might as well get some paperwork done."

TBC....

More to be posted later tonight if I get out of class early. Tomorrow at the latest. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Fate

_Previously:_

_"Right now she is to stay with Major Carter until I find out what the President and Joint Chiefs agree upon."_

_"Um, sir…I'm not…it's…" Sam stuttered._

_"Congratulations Carter." Jack said._

_"Colonel O'Neill since this child is half yours-"_

_"Not really, sir." Jack interrupted._

_"You will be there to help Major Carter." he paused looking at Jack, daring him to protest. "Dismissed."_

_"Sir, SG-1 just got off of downtime. We're in rotation for tomorrow."_

_"SG-1 is on stand down until everything is figured out."_

_Jack looked down at the table, he was pissed. He was in charge of a 4 year old with his second in command. How was he supposed to deal with this? Do they work it like joint custody? He didn't want-_

_"It's okay, sir. I can handle it." Sam said, softly cutting off his thoughts._

_"Great. Now since SG-1 is on stand-down, I might as well get some paperwork done."_

Part 3

The remaining occupants watched him walk out without a second glance.

"Wow, who knew a day would come when Jack O'Neill would turn his back on a child." Janet said softly, knowing how much the Colonel loved kids.

"Maybe he does not wish to get attached to Emily O'Neill since her fate is unknown in this reality." Teal'c offered.

"What do you mean, 'unknown fate'? She knows who her parents are. _**WE**_ know who her parents are. The President wouldn't turn her into an orphan!"

"All we can do is wait and see." Sam said quietly, watching as Emily stirred.

"Mommy?" the child whispered, still sleepy.

"I'm here." Sam replied, just as quiet.

"I wanna go home."

"We will in a little while. Uncle Daniel just has to run an errand and then we'll go home." Sam told the girl, looking at Daniel for approval.

"Uncle Daniel. I like the sound of that." Daniel said, with a smile. Being an only child, he never thought he'd be an uncle. He looked at his niece and seen she was already back asleep and watched as Sam placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She was a natural and Daniel was sure she would want to keep Emily.

"What did you need, Sam?"

"Could you go to that kids store in town and pick up a booster seat? I'll take her shopping later for clothes and such. Maybe you and Cassie will want to go?" she asked looking over at Janet.

"Of course." Janet replied, enthusiastically.

"I'll be back shortly." Daniel said, starting to walk out of the briefing room.

"Daniel, just come to the infirmary when you get back, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sam." He said, as he left the room.

Sam looked back down at a sleeping Emily. Right then and there Sam decided that if the President did make her an orphan, Sam would fight for this precious little girl with all her strength.

* * *

Jack sat in his office, thinking. He finished almost all of his paperwork, but his mind was still in the briefing room seeing Samantha Carter with a child.

Their child.

If only this could've happened six months ago. He would have been happy, maybe even overjoyed. This would be the loophole that he would've loved to have ever since he found out that his feelings were reciprocated.

Life never treated him fairly, but this time he was both disappointed and relieved.

Then another thought struck him just as quickly. Maybe fate was stepping in on purpose. This was fates way of telling him that he wasn't fit to be a father again. This didn't happen months ago because he would have been free to be the father to Emily. And if he was free to be a father to that little girl then he might have screwed it up like he did with Charlie.

Yes, Emily would be safer with Carter. He would let them live their life together and he would survive.

TBC.....

Please review and let me know what you think so far! Next chapter up tomorrow! Sam and Janet have a heart to heart about the situation.


	4. Shopping

**A/N: Sorry for the small delay. Friday was long and horrible! I will try to post chapter 5 later tonight and maybe 6 since 5 is kind of short, but we'll see because it would be a good cliff hanger. Please review, let me know what you think and if you want chapter 6 right away! :) All mistakes are mine.**

_Previously:_

_Then another thought struck him just as quickly. Maybe fate was stepping in on purpose. This was fates way of telling him that he wasn't fit to be a father again. This didn't happen months ago because he would have been free to be the father to Emily. And if he was free to be a father to that little girl then he might have screwed it up like he did with Charlie._

_Yes, Emily will be safer with Carter. He would let them live their life together and he would survive._

* * *

Part 4

"Oh, this is so cute! You have to get this Sam!" Cassie exclaimed, holding up an adorable summer outfit in Emily's size.

"What do you think, Emily?" Sam questioned the child since she wanted Emily to like the clothes.

So far everything had gone smoothly. They were on the downhill side of shopping. Next was going to the toy store and grabbing some toys, then they would be done for today. Sam could tell that Emily was starting to get tired from the way she kept rubbing at her eyes.

"Why do we have to do this, Mommy? I already have clothes."

"I told you, baby. We're buying everything new. Then tomorrow we'll go to the hardware store to pick out paint to set up your new room exactly how you want it to look."

"Because we got a new house." Emily said, remember that part. "I like the pink one." She finished.

"Yes." Cassie said, softly glad Emily picked the outfit.

Janet, wanting to talk to Sam without little ears said, "Cassie, why don't you take Emily to get a soft pretzel."

"Yeah, please Cassie!?" the four year old jumped up and down.

After they were out of hearing range Janet pulled Sam close, "Have you figured out what you're going to tell her about Colonel O'Neill?"

"What's to tell? He doesn't want anything to do with her. I'm not saying anything unless she brings it up."

"She's not going to just forget her father, Sam"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know what else to do. I can't force him to help. It's his choice. Hell even Hammond ordered it and where is he?" she asked frustrated. She knew it was also because she told him she could handle it, but she only offered because he looked so uncomfortable, which she wasn't accustomed to with Jack O'Neill and children, and also because he looked pissed.

"Sam, are you okay with everything?" Janet asked, softly.

"What do you think? A child, my child from and alternate reality is now here and is technically my CO's child also. So I went from single to single mommy in a span of hours since for once in his life Colonel Jack O'Neill doesn't want anything to do with a child."

"Maybe he doesn't want anything to do with her because she's part yours." Janet said.

"What?"

"Think about it. A year has gone by since the testing. Emily is four, meaning she was born way before that time. What if he's just freaked out about it? Something that he's maybe been wanting just happened but he doesn't want to get his hopes up if the President denies what he is hoping." Janet theorized, "Which I'm wondering if maybe you should take that under advisement."

Sam thought about it for a second, "It's too late for that. I'm already attached. I know I shouldn't have been so careless, but…" Sam shook her head.

"I understand."

Sam noted that Cassie and Emily were headed towards them, "I don't know if I can do this alone." She whispered.

"You won't be alone. You have me, Cass – who adored her already – Daniel and Teal'c."

"She deserves a father. Her mother didn't send her here just to lose her father. Maybe I should try to convince the higher ups to look for other realities where she'll have both parents."

"Don't do anything in haste, Sam. Just take one day at a time. Maybe he'll turn around when she's able to stay."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam said, right before the girls reached them.

"Can we go home Mommy? I'm tired." Emily asked, while finishing her pretzel.

"Of course, baby. Let's pay for your clothes and we'll go home."

Sharing a look with Janet, the four made their way to the cashier, then to their homes.

TBC....

Don't really know how to explain the next chapter without giving it all away. So hows this: **SAM THINKS ABOUT THINGS. (Yeah that's kind of bad, isn't it?)**


	5. Thoughts

**Hey all! So sorry for the delay! RL got in the way, big time! Next chapter should be up soon since I'm stuck at work with nothing to do, I plan to get as much typed up and saved as possible then I can upload every day. Hope you enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"She deserves a father. Her mother didn't send her here just to lose her father. Maybe I should try to convince the higher ups to look for other realities where she'll have both parents."_

_"Don't do anything in haste, Sam. Just take one day at a time. Maybe he'll turn around when she's able to stay."_

_"Yeah, maybe." Sam said, right before the girls reached them._

_"Can we go home Mommy? I'm tired." Emily asked, while finishing her pretzel._

_"Of course, baby. Let's pay for your clothes and we'll go home."_

_Sharing a look with Janet, the four made their way to the cashier, then to their homes._

Part 5

Sam collapsed on the couch. Unfamiliar surroundings made it hard for the four year old to fall asleep. Finally Sam had to lay down with Emily and softly brush her forehead until she fell asleep.

It was now nine o'clock and the dinner that Sam put together was long since cold and not edible.

After resting for a couple minutes she decided to put together a salad then go to bed, exhausted by the whole day. As she ate her salad she thought about Jack and what his attitude meant.

Maybe Janet was right, maybe he just didn't want to get attached yet. Then doubts filled her head. Maybe he just didn't feel anything anymore. A year isn't a long time, but feelings could change.

No, feelings had nothing to do with this. People raised children all the time while having no feelings for each other. Something else was going on, but she didn't have the energy to figure it out.

If or when he wanted something to do with Emily, she wouldn't deny him that.

Her thoughts drifted to work. She would have to remove herself from SG-1. She didn't want her daughter to not have a mother. Sam had mix feelings about that. She was understandably upset. After working so long to get where she was, then to have to give it up in a blink of an eye, was devastating.

Then on the other hand, Sam only spent a day with Emily and lover her already as her own. Sure she hadn't carried her for nine months, but there was a connection there that told Sam she wouldn't be able to give Emily up easily. Sadness worked its way through her. What kind of life would Emily have without a daddy?

Once again thoughts went back to finding another reality.

A scream pierced the silence of the house. Sam quickly jumped up and ran to Emily's room.

* * *

TBC....

Thanks for reading. Review to let me know if you liked.

Next chapter: Sam and Jack talk. Some questions are answered.


	6. Arguments

**A/N: I think this may be the chapter a lot of you are hoping for. Questions are answered here. Hope you enjoy. I have up to chapter 13 done so I should be able to post 1 a day and still be able to write. I also quickly put together a collage for this story, mainly because I was so bored yesterday. You can see it at www . mkp316 . webs . com under the Things Change tab.**

**Oh and for my other story (Learning to Live Without - about Cassie and how she deals with Janet's death. S/J towards the end for all u shippers) I have more of those chapters done so hopefully I will be able to post them soon.**

**Also, after these 2 stories are officially complete, I will be posting a story called Life Happens. It was started by my friend Dakota, but she had a baby and is letting me finish it. That is currently up to 45 chapters, so keep an eye out for that!**

**Okay, enough self promotion ... on with the story!**

_Previously:_

_Her thoughts drifted to work. She would have to remove herself from SG-1. She didn't want her daughter to not have a mother. Sam had mix feelings about that. She was understandably upset. After working so long to get where she was, then to have to give it up in a blink of an eye, was devastating._

_Then on the other hand, Sam only spent a day with Emily and lover her already as her own. Sure she hadn't carried her for nine months, but there was a connection there that told Sam she wouldn't be able to give Emily up easily. Sadness worked its way through her. What kind of life would Emily have without a daddy?_

_Once again thoughts went back to finding another reality. _

_A scream pierced the silence of the house. Sam quickly jumped up and ran to Emily's room._

**Part 6**

Sam was nervous.

It was past midnight and she was standing on her CO's doorstep with "their" child in her car.

A couple hours ago Emily woke up screaming for her dad. After trying to calm her down and not being successful, Sam decided to come to his house and see if he would be willing to give a try.

She knocked on the door then turned around to look at the car. Telling the four year old to stay in the car hadn't been easy since she wanted her daddy and she wanted him now. When Sam pulled into the driveway, Emily asked why daddy still lived at home, but they had to live somewhere new.

The door opened and Sam turned around, apology on her lips for coming around so late, but she was too surprised to speak.

"Can I help you?"

Sam took in the appearance of the brunette. A couple inches shorter than herself, she looked to be in her forties with a long t-shirt and shorts peeking just below the shirt showing her long legs.

"Can I help you?" she repeated.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Colonel O'Neill." Sam stuttered out, wishing she hadn't come here.

"Sure, hold on."

A couple minutes later, Jack showed up on the doorstep with the woman right beside him.

"Can I do something for you, Carter?"

"Sorry for bothering you so late. It's just that Emily-"

Before Sam could finish, the adults heard the car door open,

"Daddy!" they heard and watched as the child ran up to him and he couldn't do anything but catch the blonde bundle.

"Daddy?" the brunette questioned and Sam looked down at the ground, again hating herself for coming here.

"Carter?" Jack asked aggravation evident in his voice.

"She woke up screaming for you. I couldn't get her to settle down and back to sleep."

"I want to stay here with you, daddy." Emily said against his shoulder.

"What is going on here, Jack? You said you had no kids."

"Clarisse go back inside, I'll be there in a minute and explain everything."

Sam watched as Clarisse walked into the house, arms folding, looking upset.

Jack watched also, and then turned back to Carter. "What are you doing here Carter? You said you could handle it."

"I'm sorry, sir. She was really upset. She wanted you and I couldn't calm her down."

"I want to stay here with you, Daddy." Emily repeated and this time Jack heard the words coming from the little girl's mouth.

Jack's heart melted at those words. Words he thought he'd never hear again. No! He couldn't do it. He had his chance at a family. He couldn't do it again. Go through that pain if anything happened.

"You need to take her back home, Carter."

"I want to stay here, daddy." Emily said, and Jack could hear the tears as the little girl held onto him tighter.

"Come on, Emily. He has company. We'll see him another time."

She reached for Emily without breaking eye contact.

"I'm not-"

"Don't." Sam replied, getting angry. "Don't break this little girl's heart twice in one day."

Jack's anger flared. She was upset?

"Look, Carter," he said, steeping further onto his porch and closing the door, not wanting Clarisse to hear any more than she might have. "I didn't ask you to come here. You said you had it handled. You showed up on my doorstep, remember. You have no right to be angry with me. I didn't want this!"

Sam looked down at Emily, tiredness finally winning and she was already asleep. She should've just stayed home and dealt with it. She looked back at Jack,

"You think I did? I didn't have a choice to run away. This all happened quickly when she seen me. What would you have me do, turn my back when she called me mommy with tears in her eyes? I don't even know how to handle this."

"You're a genius, Carter. You'll figure it out."

"Obviously not that well." She ground out.

Sam deflated.

She didn't want to fight.

Not on his porch.

Not with Emily in her arms and not with his…company in his house.

Overwhelmed by the day, she felt tears in her eyes, though she held them back.

"Are you just holding back until we know for sure what is going to happen or do you just want nothing to do with her?" Sam asked, needing to know so she could figure out how her life would be from now on.

"Look Carter, things change." He replied, gesturing to his house and seeing Clarisse in the window. He needed to end this because he knew he'd have to put together a really good story for her. "Do what you have to do Carter, but she's not my responsibility. She's not mine." He turned to go back in the house.

"That's it? You're just going to turn your back on her? She knows you as her dad. This scene proves it. You can just ignore that and go on with your life. Forget you own flesh and blood?"

Jack whipped around to face her. "But she's not flesh and blood, is she? Not technically. You didn't have to take her, Carter. You would have been given a choice. I'm making a choice now. She's not mine. Don't try to make her."

With that he went into his house and Sam stood on his porch for a second before turning and going to her car. Buckling the still sleeping child in her booster seat, she drove back home, not letting herself cry and to accept her new life.

TBC....

So what did you think?!?

**Next chapter up soon: Jack starts thinking about things and recalls how Clarisse reacted.**


	7. Decisions

**Hi all! Thanks again for all the reviews. They make my day :) So here is chapter 7 and chapter 8 will be up by the end of the week. I have up to chapter 10 typed up (I always hand write my stories first. Does anyone else do this or is it all done on computer now and days?) It just seems to make it more personal for me writing with a pen and paper than the typing of the keys on a laptop. *shrugs* who knows. Am i weird? Probably. Enjoy reading and please review!!!**

_Previously:_

"_That's it? You're just going to turn your back on her? She knows you as her dad. This scene proves it. You can just ignore that and go on with your life. Forget you own flesh and blood?"_

_Jack whipped around to face her. "But she's not flesh and blood, is she? Not technically. You didn't have to take her, Carter. You would have been given a choice. I'm making a choice now. She's not mine. Don't try to make her."_

_With that he went into his house and Sam stood on his porch for a second before turning and going to her car. Buckling the still sleeping child in her booster seat, she drove back home, not letting herself cry and to accept her new life._

**Part 7 **

Two weeks later and not a word from Colonel O'Neill, Sam decided to make a choice.

She wouldn't leave Emily Rose without a mommy. Last week the President said it was okay for Emily to stay in this reality, so while still on down time, Sam and Emily went shopping and now they stood in the pink room with daisy wallpaper.

"I like it mommy." Emily said, looking up at Sam with a large smile.

"I like it too, baby girl."

"Why can't I go to the mountain with you?"

"Mommy has an important meeting with Grandpa George."

"If I go with you, maybe I can see daddy." Emily said, with excitement in her voice.

Unwillingly tears came to Sam's eyes. The one thing that wasn't perfect about this situation is that Emily didn't have her dad. As much as Sam would have liked to be with him, she would have willingly accepted it if he just wanted to be a dad to Emily. Their last encounter made it clear to her that he wanted nothing to do with either of them.

"Daddy isn't at the mountain. He's on vacation." Sam replied, squatting down to hug her daughter.

"When can I see him?"

"Hopefully soon, baby."

****

"Are you sure about this, Major? Once it's final, that's it."

"I'm sure, sir."

"Yourself and Colonel O'Neill are both in agreement that this is the best course of action?" he asked, and seen her wince, "Major?"

"Colonel O'Neill has no influence over this decision."

Hammond seen her set jaw and softened his voice, "Sam, this not only affects you guys personally, but also professionally. The two of you should really talk this out before anything happens."

"Colonel O'Neill has expressed that he doesn't wish to be a part of Emily's life."

Hammond sat back in his seat, shocked. He seen his reaction at the briefing, but figured that was a knee jerk reaction to everything happening so fast.

"Listen sir, I don't see it any other way. I can't go on missions and leave Emily. If something were to happen to me then she has no one. I'm okay with this decision." Sam said and while Hammond was watching her, she realized it was the truth.

Although she practiced this speech for the last week wanting to convince the General that it was the truth, she knew now it actually was the truth. She was more in love with Emily Rose than anything else, including her career. She would move heaven and Earth for her daughter.

"Alright, I'll process this through, but I'm leaving it up to you to tell the rest of SG-1."

"Yes sir."

"Well, welcome to the SGC, Doctor Carter."

**TBC...  
Sorry it's so short. Don't shoot me! More to come soon!**

**Unfortunantly I can't give you a summary on the next chapter since I don't have my flash drive on my to make sure I give you a correct summary. All my chapters are mixing together in my head! I think (and please don't quote me) actually, wait... I think the next chapter is even shorter than this one. Argh! See, can't keep them straight. I think it's just Sam thinking again. Then it might be the Jack/Clarisse conversation. Who knows. Just go with the flow and keep enjoying it! :)**


	8. Endings & Beginnings

**Okay, here is the next chapter as promised! It is very short, but I felt it didn't really flow with the last chapter and totally doesn't flow with the next one so it has it's own. Chapter 9 will be up tonight after my class since this isn't a 'full chapter'. **

**Also I would like to say thanks to all of you who are following along even though Jack is OOC. This will change. I just wanted to fool around and show him not just jumping into the role of 'father' right away like the other alternate reality kid fics. He is bound to have issues about kids and to be put in a situation where all of a sudden he has one and really isn't confident in his parenting skills since he feels like he already failed once should wrecked havic on his self-esteem and thought process in the kid department. And well then there is Clarisse (Bangs head on desk..what was I thinking adding her to the story!) I knew when I started writing the story that I might get flack for both those things (although it amazes me through the reviews how many of ya'll want to kick the crap out of him).**

**So once again, thanks and stay tuned. Jack character hopefully will be more in character to some of you soon.**

_Previously:_

_"Listen sir, I don't see it any other way. I can't go on missions and leave Emily. If something were to happen to me then she has no one. I'm okay with this decision." Sam said and while Hammond was watching her, she realized it was the truth._

_Although she practiced this speech for the last week wanting to convince the General that it was the truth, she knew now it actually was the truth. She was more in love with Emily Rose than anything else, including her career. She would move heaven and Earth for her daughter._

_"Alright, I'll process this through, but I'm leaving it up to you to tell the rest of SG-1."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Well, welcome to the SGC, Doctor Carter."_

**Part 8 **

As Sam left the General's office, Sam decided to make a pit stop to SG-1's locker room.

She slowly opened the door and walked in, sitting down on the bench in the middle of the room.

Sam looked at the lockers and thought about the people whose names were on there.

Daniel. He would understand. Being an orphan he wouldn't wish that on anyone especially his niece.

Teal'c. Sam wasn't sure how he'd react. Part of her would like to think he would support her, but he had the Jaffa thing going on. He left his son and wife to rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld, why couldn't she? But Sam wasn't Jaffa. She was a mom, a mom who had to be there for her daughter.

Then her eyes move to Colonel O'Neill's locker. Well he made it perfectly clear. As much as she would have liked him to be in Emily's life, he made his choice, however painful it was.

Sam's eyes settled on her locker, even though it was no longer going to be hers. The pair of BDU's hanging there would be switched with a different size, and her lotions, shampoos and soaps would be replaced with different brands.

She stood up, went to the locker and ran her fingers across the 'Carter' nameplate and before she could change her mind, she tore it off. Her name didn't belong in this locker room.

Her time on SG-1 was at an end.

It was time to move on to the next stage in her life.

Scientist and Mommy.

**TBC..**

**I know it's short. Way too short, but the next chapter is pretty long (I think my longest yet) and it should be up later tonight.**


	9. Crappy Downtime

**A/N: Okay, this chapter deals with Jack and his downtime. Now that I have my flashdrive with me I realized when I was thinking about the chapters I skipped a couple. Mainly because this one and the next are kind of short but chapter 11 is long. Chapter 10 should be up mid-day tomorrow and chapter 11 tomorrow night. I promise not to keep you guys waiting since ya'll are liking it so much.**

_Previously:_

_Sam's eyes settled on her locker, even though it was no longer going to be hers. The pair of BDU's hanging there would be switched with a different size, and her lotions, shampoos and soaps would be replaced with different brands. _

_She stood up, went to the locker and ran her fingers across the 'Carter' nameplate and before she could change her mind, she tore it off. Her name didn't belong in this locker room. _

_Her time on SG-1 was at an end. _

_It was time to move on to the next stage in her life._

_Scientist and Mommy._

**Part 9 **

Jack sat in his living room watching the Simpson's, trying not to think of Sam and Emily. It felt weird going through a whole downtime without talking. Even if it was through Daniel sometimes, but Daniel hadn't called and Jack wondered if Sam told him about Clarisse and what happened on his porch.

Guilt punched through him when he remembered the conversation he had the Clarisse when he came in the living room.

_"What the hell was that, Jack?" she was furious._

_"I can explain."_

_"Please do. You told me you didn't have any kids. Now at midnight a lady is at your door and a child who obviously knows you as her dad."_

_Jack stayed quiet. Trying to think on his feet, "I work with her. She got pregnant and didn't know who the father was. She has no family in the area. As a friend I helped her out during her pregnancy. I don't have any kids, but I like them. I won't deny that. Emily was born and I helped Carter out when she needed it. When I realized Emily was really attached and started calling me daddy, I pulled away. I'm not her father."_

_Clarisse was still angry. Either she didn't believe him or she didn't care. Finally she spoke, "Did you sleep with her?"_

_"Who? Carter? No!" he said, getting frustrated. "While I helped her with Emily we became closer. Just as friends, nothing more. I didn't realize until recently how much Carter and Emily depended on me."_

_They stood staring at each other._

_"I need to go home." Clarisse stated._

_"C'mon, it's no big deal!"_

_"Look at it from my view. A lady shows up on your doorstep in the middle of the night with a kid that is attached to you. The lady looks upset when she sees me, then you guys argue on the front porch."_

_"I don't know what to tell you except I helped a friend and it backfired." Jack replied, and he needing to end the conversation immediately. "I need you to trust me. The kid isn't mine. I'm doing my best to distance myself from them. I don't know what else to tell you. If you don't trust me enough on this then when you leave, don't come back."_

_*_

Two weeks and not a word from Clarisse and while a part of him was okay with that another part wasn't. She was needy, and being single for a long time, he wasn't used to that. Having to think about someone else and having to call her everyday or every time he went on a mission. Then there was the other part that liked the companionship and having someone to come home to and spend time with instead of just watching The Simpson's and hockey.

He was sure Clarisse believed his 'cover story' though. He was usually better at thinking on his feet, although he just couldn't say 'it's classified' this time. Well technically he could have, but how do you explain a four year old being classified? He also hated tarnishing Carter like he did. He knew her. He knew that she wouldn't get pregnant and not know who the father was. That wasn't like Carter at all. He briefly wondered what she was doing now. Emily was surely asleep at this late hour. Was she thinking about her future and what this meant for her hard work in the military? Or was she thinking about him? He mentally slapped himself. 'Get over it, you burned that bridge.'

Jack groaned. Of course Carter wasn't thinking about him. He was an ass towards her. Pushing her away more than once in her time of need because it would've been an inconvenience towards him.

Noticing the late hour, he decided to get a good night's sleep and talk to Carter tomorrow at work. He would apologize and say that she caught him off guard showing up on his porch.

As much as he liked Clarisse, he wouldn't jeopardize Carter's friendship for it.

**TBC...**

**If you have an extra moment, please review. =)**


	10. Not Giving Up

**A/N: Okay my notes are going to be short since I have to get back to work, but since ya'll are being so nice and also being patient with all my short chapters, I've decided to combine chapters 10 & 11 together and just give you one bigger chapter. Hope that's okay with ya'll! Enjoy the read. Not sure if I like this chapter much since Jack seems to take a step backwards, but don't worry, it will all work out, I think. Still deciding on how to end it because I don't have anything past chapter 14 written. So if you would like to see anything happen (besides the obvious of Sam and Jack getting together) drop me a review and I might be able to work it in.**

_Previously:_

_Jack groaned. Of course Carter wasn't thinking about him. He was an ass towards her. Just pushing her away numerous in her time of need because it would've been an inconvenience towards him. _

_Noticing the late hour, he decided to get a good night's sleep and talk to Carter tomorrow at work. He would apologize and say that she caught him off guard showing up on his porch. As much as he liked Clarissa, he wouldn't jeopardize Carter's friendship for it._

**Part 10 **

It felt weird, Sam decided as she worked in her lab. She was in civilian clothes and a lab coat. Not the usual BDU's.

She dropped off Emily at a preschool that Sam signed her up for. The drop-off was hard. Sam with tears in her eyes holding tight to a four year old scared that her mommy wouldn't be back.

Fifteen minutes later, the teacher was able to get Emily interested in coloring and here Sam was an hour later, wondering if Emily was still okay.

"Hey Sam, you wanted to see us?" Daniel asked as he entered her lab, followed by Teal'c.

"Yeah, thanks for coming down here. Listen," Sam faltered. This was harder than she thought. "I've decided to take myself off SG-1."

Silence reigned for a minute,

"I figured." Daniel replied, without the hurt or anger she expected. Just calm acceptance.

"That is indeed the most wise decision." Teal'c commented.

Sam was shocked, "Really, Teal'c? I thought for sure you would disapprove. I joined the cause to fight and now I'm giving up."

"Not giving Samantha Carter. You are just fighting on a different front. Emily Rose O'Neill needs a mother. You chose to be a mother over a soldier and there is no harm in that."

Relief flooded through her.

"Does Jack know?" Daniel questioned wanting to know if they talked about it.

Sam was about to answer when the phone rang. "Carter…thanks you airman."

"What was that?"

"I asked the airman to call when Colonel O'Neill arrived. I'm meeting him at the locker room. Hopefully before he see's my empty locker."

"You haven't talk to him?" Daniel asked astonished. They always seemed to talk about everything. Well, everything related to work.

"Once. Believe me when I say he wants nothing to do with Emily."

"But-"

"Daniel, just leave it at that, please." Sam cut him off. "I need to go so I can meet him there."

With that she walked out, getting a nod from Teal'c and she prayed it was a nod of approval.

* * *

As she approached the locker room, she was praying that she arrived first. As she poked her head in, her hope deflated.

There was Jack O'Neill standing ramrod straight staring at her empty locker.

She swallowed a couple times before she spoke, "Sir?"

"Something you want to talk about, Carter?"

"I didn't have a choice." She said honestly as she motioned to her empty locker.

"So what, you decide to quit and don't even tell me? You let me find out by seeing your empty locker?"

"I went to your house once and if you remember it didn't end that well." She defended herself.

The strained silence lasted for a few minutes.

"I really don't have a choice." She repeated. "I need to be there for Emily. I can't let her loose another mother.

Jack just shook his head.

"Besides, can you honestly tell me that you'd be able to send me into dangerous situations knowing that Emily would have no one left here?"

"Yes. If you stayed on the team I would. I'd look at you and see a soldier, not a mother-"

"That's where we're different. I can't… I wouldn't be able to go through the gate knowing I'd be leaving her alone. I'm okay with this and-"

"I don't believe that, Carter. You live and breathe this place. You can't tell me you're happy about giving that up. Stop lying to yourself and stop lying to me." Jack said, getting frustrated. His plan to apologize to her was quickly leaving his mind as he tried to deal with this blow.

Sam thought about this morning, holding Emily Rose extra tight when the little girl didn't want to be left alone at Pre-K. She thought back to spending all of the downtime with her daughter, learning more about her and falling in love with her even more every passing minute, all the while figuring out that she could be a single parent and be able to give Emily everything including unconditional love.

"Things change." Sam said, with a small wince as she threw his words back at him.

Sam turned to leave. He knew, granted not how she wanted him to find out, but what's done is done.

"You're abandoning your team, Carter."

She turned back to face him, finally letting some of her anger out at his comment, "Call it what you want, sir, but I see it as taking care of my daughter and not shirking my responsibility." With her hand on the door knob, she was about to open it to leave when she heard him speak once more,

"She's not your daughter, Carter."

Sam froze for a second before she walked out, then leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He was right. Emily Rose wasn't her daughter. Biologically, yes she was but nothing more. She didn't have four years of memories with the child. Sam shook the thoughts away. She wouldn't let him get into her head.

Maybe she didn't give birth to Emily, but she already loved her and would be her mother. No, she wasn't abandoning her team.

They'd be fine without her.

She was just starting out on a new journey.

**TBC...**

**So what did you think? Next update should be soon!**


	11. Weird

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay. Couple reasons why: my finals are coming up and I didn't want to post chapters then have nothing ahead. So, I feel confident that I'm enough chapters ahead and know where the story is going so I'm posting this. (From school when I'm supposed to be studying for finals) So hope you like this chapter. It's short, I'll admit it, but it's something. I'll try to post something over the weekend, but once again with finals next week it might be hard. Good news though, after next week I have 2 weeks off of school before I start the next semester, so hopefully I can post more during those 2 weeks while still staying ahead.**

* * *

**Part 11 **

'It felt weird.' Jack thought as he stepped through the gate. He heard the new scientist throw-up and rolled his eyes.

Dr. James Robinson was a nerd, more so than Daniel was when they first met.

What they needed a botanist for Jack didn't have a clue. They needed an astrophysist. They needed Carter.

"Alright campers, Teal'c and Robinson go east. Daniel with me. Check in every thirty minutes."

Five minutes into the walk, Daniel spoke, "He's not our fourth, is he?"

"Hammond seems to think he'll be a good fit."

"But he's…" Daniel paused and thought.

"A geek." Jack replied, before Daniel could think of a nice term.

"Well-"

"Face it, he's worse than you were."

"He's a botanist. What do we need with a botanist?"

"Took the words out of my mouth." Jack mumbled. "Give him a couple missions."

"He's going to need a couple years. Not a couple missions."

"Be nice Daniel" Jack said, although he was thinking the same thing. Orders were orders though and Dr. Robinson was on the team until Hammond said otherwise.

"He barfed, Jack."

"It was his first trip. We need to give him time."

"We need Sam."

Jack's jaw tightened and his voice was hard, "She made her choice. We can't do anything about that."

Daniel stayed quiet for a few minutes before he spoke, "So are you and Sam-"

"Are Carter and I, what?"

"Going to give it a try? This is the break you've been waiting for, right? There's no regulations now."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not? Emily is yours. Emily is hers. You and Sam flirted enough the last five years. What's stopping you?" Daniel asked. He watched his friends skirt around the issue for so long that he was hoping they would just get together and that Emily would be the catalyst. Although if the way Jack was acting now and the way Sam was acting yesterday was any clue, then Daniel would have to say that Emily drove a wedge in between them instead of bringing them closer.

"It's complicated."

"How?"

"Drop it, Daniel."

"Jack-" he started. That was exactly what Sam said and now he was curious.

"I'm already seeing someone, okay? Now, drop it Daniel." A pause. "There's nothing here. Let's get off this planet."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Hopefully that was enough to keep you interested. Within the next chapters I promise there will be more Emily interaction! Actually now looking at it, I may post the next chapter tomorrow only because this was more of a filler chapter than anything else. I hate to leave you hanging or giving you something that really isn't anything at all. But at least Daniel knows Jack's little secret. Now what will he do?**

**Oh and a surprise visitor will be making an appearence....**


	12. Uncle Daniel & Friend

**A/N: As promised... the next chapter! Yay! And just because it's Friday and my class royally sucked tonight, you guys get a LONG chapter. At least it's long compared to my other chapters. hehe. Thanks for all the reviews and adds, they totally make my day. Once again, like I said before, next week is my finals (tues. thurs. fri.) so posting next week is probably a no go, but I will try. I might post on Friday night to celebrate. Okay enough babbling. Read and enjoy!**

**Part 12 **

The briefing was short and sweet. Although Dr. Robinson got some samples of plants, nothing major would probably come of them.

Daniel for once wanted the briefing to end so he could talk to Sam. Now he understood her attitude. She found out about Jack and his… girlfriend and didn't want to talk about it.

He was mad at Jack. Not wanting anything to do with Emily because he already had a girlfriend. That was just stupid. Not only was it Jack's way to get with Sam, but also his second chance at being a father.

He rounded the corner to Sam's lab and stopped dead in his tracks. All her machines were shut off and Sam wasn't there. He looked down at his watch.

5:07

He blinked and looked again.

Yep. He'd seen right. This was something he'd have to get used to. No more coming to her lab at night and talking. For the first time since this whole thing started he realized not only was he losing a teammate, but also his best friend.

No. He wouldn't lose her. Sam just has different priorities.

He would adjust to her new schedule and they would still be able to talk. He wouldn't lose her as his friend. He wouldn't lose her at all.

Besides, he had a role to fill.

He was Uncle Daniel.

After leaving the mountain Daniel headed towards Sam's house. He wanted to let Sam know once again that he would be there for her and even be a father figure towards Emily. Plus he wanted to talk about the information he got from Jack on the mission.

As he drove the streets of Colorado, his anger started to rise.

Anger at Jack.

How could he just turn his back and not deal with anything concerning Emily?

Stopping in front of her house, Daniel took a deep breath. Sam already had enough on her plate, he didn't want her to have to deal with his anger.

Walking up to the door, he heard laughter from the backyard and went around the house to see what was going on.

"Higher, mommy, higher."

Daniel smiled as he watched the scene before him. Sam was pushing Emily on the new jungle gym. The smiles on their faces were identical and he was glad he came by. He needed to see this, needed to see Sam was happy with the decision she made. To see her unguarded and that she didn't regret the choice she had to make.

"Daniel! What brings you by?" asked Sam when she noticed him standing there.

"Uncle Daniel! Uncle Daniel!" Emily yelled, as she stopped the swing as fast as her little legs would allow, jumped off and ran towards him.

He never felt the emotion of wanting a child before, but as he held Emily in his arms and he listened to her chattering about her new Pre-K, he realized he would love a child who would call him daddy instead of uncle.

"Hey sweets, why don't you show me how high you can get on the swing." he said softly, giving her a smile.

"I can go real high, Uncle Daniel. All by myself, right Mommy?"

"The highest I've ever seen, Ems." Sam replied, with a small chuckle.

Emily ran towards the swing set while yelling over her shoulder, "Watch me, Uncle Daniel. I can pump my legs to get really high!"

"What brings you by Daniel?" Sam repeated.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you already left the base."

"Yeah, Ems pre-k lets out at three. General Hammond's letting me leave early until I can find a babysitter or daycare." Her eyes drifted back to Emily for a brief second, "What's on your mind?"

"I talked to Jack. He told me about his-" Daniel paused, not knowing the woman's name and Jack seemed too old for a –

"Girlfriend?" Sam half questioned, half stated. "It's okay Daniel."

"It's not! You are raising is kid while he's getting off scot-free!"

"Emily isn't his child."

"What? But-"

"Sure, biologically she is, but he didn't ask for this-"

"Neither did you, but you're not running away."

"But I had the choice too, just like he did. No one twisted my arm to take Emily and I won't twist his."

Daniel stayed silent, not sure where to go from here.

They both watched Emily go higher and higher.

"I'm thinking of changing her name." Sam said, softly.

"What?"

"Emily Rose Carter. Not the same ring to it, but it will be easier for when she's in school. When I signed her up for Pre-K, I couldn't even fill out all the paperwork. All her father's information doesn't exist."

"Sam-"

"I'm taking Jack off the birth certificate."

"Sam-" Daniel said, and once again she didn't give him time to finish.

"I've put a lot of thought into this. He shouldn't be burdened when he doesn't want to be. That way if something should happen to me, he won't be responsible."

"You should really talk to him, maybe when Clarisse isn't around."

"It won't make a difference. He made his place clear. I just-" Sam had to take a deep breath.

"It's hard." Daniel supplied.

"Yeah I mean I never thought I would be a single mother. I didn't even think of becoming a mother often. I just thought that I'd be married and happy."

"It's not bad to think like that, Sam. At least you're giving Emily a second chance."

"At what, though? The love that created her isn't in this reality. Why am I keeping her here? Why shouldn't I find a reality that she can grow up knowing that love?"

"You're giving her life and a chance to live without fear of what's going to happen. Can you really give her up? Just send her to another reality?" Daniel asked, gently.

Sam looked over at Emily now running around the little playground that wasn't there a week ago. She loved her. It was as simple as that. "No. As unfair as it is to her, I wouldn't be able to give her up."

"I came here to tell you that I'll be here for you. Anything you need," a smile lit his face, "Uncle Daniel will help."

Tears filled her eyes and she pulled Daniel into a hug. "Thank you, Daniel."

"This is what family is for Sam, to be there for each other. If the shoe was on the other foot, you'd be doing the same thing for me."

They stood watching Emily for a couple minutes in silence.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was letting her play on the new jungle gym."

"How about we go out to dinner, pizza on me."

"That sounds great. Thanks Daniel." Sam said, grateful that nothing was going to change between them. She looked over at Emily. "Come on Ems. Dinner's on Uncle Daniel."

The four year old slid down the slide and ran over. "Pizza?"

"Would I buy anything else?" Daniel replied, with a smile watching Emily jump up and down, doing what he assumed was a happy dance.

"Go grab your coat, Em. It might be chilly by the time dinner is over."

Daniel once again watched Sam in 'mom' mode and was amazed.

"Whatever you think Sam, they picked the right reality."

"Thanks Daniel." She said softly. "That means a lot."

"Pizza time!" Emily yelled running back to them, ready for dinner.

**TBC...**

**So what did you think? Excellent? Okay? Crappy? Review and let me know!**


	13. You Can't Do Any Worse

**A/N: Oh man! So sorry for the delay. Good news: I passed all my finals so I'm happy, but my 2 week break went nothing like how I wanted it to and I just didn't have anytime to post, let alone write anything extra. Gah! RL sucks! So since I didn't post for a while, I promise to post tomorrow or maybe even more later tonight if I get enough reviews. (hint hint) I hope you enjoy this although as I'm reading over these next few upcoming chapters I kind of feel the characters are becoming less like 'themselves' well except for Jack, but you'll just have to wait and see for that. If they are ooc, I'm sorry for that if it really bugs you.**

**PART 13 **

Jack drove home after the briefing, wanting nothing more than to get drunk and pass out. It had been a rough couple of weeks and he just wanted to forget and wish things could go back to when they were normal. Before he got involved with Clarisse and hid it from everyone. He briefly wondered if they had already known about Clarisse if the group would've still hounded him about Emily.

He pulled in the driveway and let out a brief curse when he seen Clarisse sitting on his porch. This was the last thing he wanted right now.

Grabbing his jacket, he walked to the door, jingling his keys. Opening his door, he wordlessly let her in.

"I'm sorry," Clarisse said, straight away. "I didn't mean to get so… bitchy. It's just, I saw the kid attach to you then the scene on the porch looked like a lovers' quarrel. I didn't know what to think. The facts didn't add up to what you said."

Jack let out a deep breath, "Listen, Clarisse-" he said, looking down.

"Is she really yours, Jack? Are you really going to deny you own daughter?" she cut him off.

He looked up with a reply on his tongue when he seen her looking at a picture of Charlie on his mantle.

"She has some of his features. Granted there was no doubt the lady was her mom, but she had Charlie's nose and her little cheeks are the same. Are you sure Jack? Was there even one night?"

Jack knew he had to make a decision. He had to make it quickly, but he just didn't know what to say. For once he was at a loss for a cover story, at least a believable one.

"She's yours, isn't she?" Clarisse said more than asked, taking his silence as confirmation.

"It's not what you think." He replied, lamely.

"Do you love her?" she questioned. "I can deal with a lot of things. We've been together for months and you haven't mentioned her and you haven't had visitation at all so I'm guessing you're not close to your daughter."

Jack froze when those two words were said by Clarisse. He had a daughter. All of a sudden the whole scenario seem more real.

"I don't want any of my own children, but I don't mind children in general. If you're staying away from her because of me, then you don't have to. Every girl needs her daddy." She finished and Jack remembered her background and how her father skipped out when she was 3 and never to be seen again. "What I need to know is if you still love her mother. I won't be second choice. I won't be a replacement."

"Clarisse, this is more complicated than you think." Jack said.

"Do you love her?" she repeated. "I need, no; I deserve the truth before I get in any deeper."

Jack looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. He did love Sam, but he wouldn't say it out loud to Clarisse or anyone else. Not when he can't even bring himself to say it to Sam.

Clarisse took his silence to be a positive and silently nodded. "I'll have my stuff out of here by the end of the week." She started walking towards the door but stopped. "How can you turn your back? I would think that after Charlie, you would grab the chance to be a father again."

"What if I mess it up again?" Jack whispered, finally giving his fear a voice.

"Take it from a kid without a dad. You can't mess up any more than you are now."

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Just do the right thing and be happy."

He watched her walk out the door then made his way to his lounge chair. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**TBC..**

**So, thoughts? Review and let me know. **


	14. Visitor

**A/N: Okay, ya'll are gonna hate me for this so I would just like to say, I guarantee chapter 15 by mid morning tomorrow! At 178 words I debated for a while to combine this with the next chapter, but I LOVE a good cliffhanger and this is probably gonna be the best one of the story since I really haven't left you hanging like this at the end of a chapter. Yes I left questions unanswered, but not a true cliffhanger in my opinion. And since the A/N are going to be longer than the actual chapter I will leave you with this: For this chapter only I won't mind if you flame me or curse me in your review!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**PART 14 **

Sam collapsed on the couch, exhausted. She still was trying to get used to running after a four year old. She quickly found out it took more energy to care for Ems than pulling an all nighters in her lab.

Tonight was another rough night when Sam returned from the pizza place with a daughter, who although was exhausted wanted her daddy once again.

This time though, Sam didn't go running to Jack since she didn't want to disturb his plans.

She said she'd be alright on her own and she once again proved it to herself tonight by calming Emily down. She could take care of a child by herself and not need someone always there to help her.

So deep in thought, she jumped when the doorbell rang then cursed hoping it didn't wake Emily. Sam hurried towards the door wanting to get to it before the person rang it again.

She opened it quickly and was surprised to see who was standing there.

**TBC... tomorrow, mid morning just finishing typing it up.**

**OKAY, THROW THE FLAMES. I'M READY AND HAVE MY FIRE RESISTANT BLANKET! :)**


	15. Visitor pt 2

**A/N: As promised. I hope you enjoy this!**

**PART 15**

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit. George told me to come here because you had something to tell me. He wouldn't elaborate, just said you weren't injured and perfectly healthy." Jacob gave her a once over. She did look fine, a little nervous perhaps, but nothing visible. "So, what's going on?"

"Ah, come in. have a seat. Want something to drink?"

Sam had Emily pick up all her toys and put them in her bedroom before she went to sleep. The last thing she needed was her dad finding out about his newest granddaughter by stepping on one of Emily's toys.

"Sam?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking." She said, following him to the living room.

"I'd be more shocked if you ever stopped." Jacob joked, immensely glad that he got a smile from his daughter. After both of them got settled he turned serious. "What's going on, Sam?"

Taking a deep breath, she started, "I need you to promise that you'll listen to the whole thing before speaking."

"Alright." He replied, with a nod.

So she told him. Starting with how she was no longer on SG-1 or in the military. She could tell he wanted to explode with anger right there just after the first sentence, but he didn't say anything. She explained a girl came through the mirror from a reality that was destroyed. Finally ending with how the President allowed the girl to stay.

"Where is she?"

"Asleep. How long can you stay for?"

"I'm hoping to stay for a week. Can I go take a peek at her?"

Sam nodded, but then asked, "You're not upset?"

"Upset? No. Maybe a little disappointed because you worked so hard to get where you are today and had a great career ahead of you in the Air Force. I'm not angry only because you made the right choice, the only choice. You made sure Emily would have her parents."

Sam winced when he said parents. It took him a moment, but he realized she never mentioned a father for Emily.

"Who is the father, Sam?" Jacob questioned thinking he might already know the answer.

"It's just her and me, dad. That's all you have to know, but I'll be fine."

Jacob just stared at her and seen a determined look on her face. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of her until she was ready.

"Alright." He replied, respecting her wishes. "Let's go see my granddaughter."

Reaching the room, Jacob stared at the sleeping child. Blonde hair and so small, she looked like an angel.

"Sam, she's beautiful." He whispered.

"Wait until you meet her, dad. You're going to love her." Sam whispered back, wiping a tear off her cheek.

Jacob looked over and was shocked to see her daughter crying. "Sam-"

"I'm fine. Let's go back to the living room."

Once settled, Jacob tried again, "What's wrong Sam?"

"I'm just tired."

Jacob stayed silent, knowing that she wasn't telling him the whole truth and waiting her out.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I wouldn't change it for anything. I love her, but I thought I would have been married or at least with someone. It's hard. She's extra clingy sometimes and I start to think that she knows it's different. Like I'm not the mom she's always known, like I'm not good enough." She finished in a whisper.

"You're probably doing a wonderful job, Sam." Jacob said and watched as she wiped more tears away. "Just take one day at a time. You have a beautiful daughter and the fact that you gave up so much for her already says a lot."

Jacob didn't know what else to say since Sam had hardly ever broken down like this in front of him. Ever since she was a child she had always been strong, so he stayed quiet and offered her silent support.

After a few moments, Sam spoke, "He doesn't want anything to do with her."

"Sam?"

She let out a deep breath, "Jack is the father. He wants nothing to do with her. Emily has nightmares at night and sometimes she wants him and only him, but-"

"You can't force him-"

"I know, believe me. Been there, tried it and it got thrown back in my face. It's just frustrating that he could love every other kid in the galaxy except his own."

Jacob didn't know what to say. He was upset to see Sam distressed and he hated Jack for being the problem.

"I'm sorry dad. Everything has just happened so fast and I'm having a problem processing it sometimes."

"Sam-"

"I'm fine dad, really. I just needed to vent."

Jacob knew not to push her. "Okay. I'm going to go to bed. I have a feeling that little one gets up early." He said with a smile, excited once again to meet his granddaughter.

"And has a lot of energy. Let me help you get settled."

Ten minutes later Jacob was all settled in the spare bedroom and Sam went back into Emily's room to watch her daughter sleep.

**TBC... So, what did you think?**


	16. I Want My Daddy!

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in there while I wasn't posting. I am now all set in my new class scedule for the next 3 months. Mon/Tues/Wed nights while working during the day. Updates will be on Thursdays for now. Once a week since that's all I really have time to do. I'm giving this to you guys since I haven't given you anything in a couple weeks. Enjoy!**

**PART 16 **

Jacob woke up early the next morning and figuring that Sam would have to go to work and Emily would go… he didn't know where she went, but either way, Jacob wanted to make them breakfast.

As he was trying to fall asleep last night, he thought back over his conversation with Sam. She wasn't one to break down easily and he could tell she was exhausted. So he was going to make breakfast and have dinner ready for when they got home.

After taking a shower and getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen, but stopped in front of Emily's room and went inside.

Curled into a ball under her big princess blanket, she looked even smaller now than she did last night. Turning around to quietly leave, he seen Sam sitting on the floor head against the wall, sleeping. He wondered how many nights she had done this since getting Emily.

As if sensing someone was watching her, Sam slowly stirred, "Dad?"

He watched as she winced trying to get up, "I'll be in the kitchen." He whispered, and then walked out.

She stood up and looked over at Emily, seen her still sleeping and decided to quickly get ready for work.

First part of her morning ritual done, she went back to Emily's room and gently woke her up. After helping the still sleepy child to get ready, Emily ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the kitchen, ready for breakfast. As Sam got to the kitchen doorway, she saw Emily frozen on the spot.

"Em's, what's wrong sweetheart?" Sam asked the child who was staring at her grandfather.

"Pa- Papa Jacob?" Emily whispered, she looked back and forth between the two adults.

"It's me." Jacob said softly wondering what had the child so scared.

Emily quickly turned around and launched herself into Sam's arms. Sam and Jacob looked at each other over the child's head.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

"That's not Papa Jacob. Mommy, you said papa was with the angels. You said that he wasn't coming back. That my papa Jacob was gone." Emily said quickly trying to hide against Sam, not understanding the situation.

Sam closed her eyes. She should have thought of this. How many other thing were different that would traumatize her daughter? First her dad 'disappeared' from her life then her grandfather came back from the dead. Going on instinct Sam explained the best she could to a four year old that her papa Jacob was on a mission that they thought he died on, but was really okay and just had to wait for a safe time to return home.

Still scared, Emily wiggled out of Sam's loose hold and walked over to Jacob, who had knelt down to Emily's level.

Stopping in front of him, Emily looked back at her mom who gave a small nod then turned back to her papa. Sam watched as Emily's back straightened and she slowly reached out to touch his face. After pressing her fingers into his cheeks and his forehead she looked back at Sam with a smile and threw her arms around him. Sam watched as relief flooded over her father's face. She didn't realize how nervous he had been about meeting his granddaughter.

After a couple minutes Emily pulled back and looked at Sam.

"Mommy, can I stay home with Papa Jacob?"

"I don't know, Ems." Sam said, she didn't want Emily to get into the habit of missing school just because someone showed up, even if it was just Pre-K. "Papa made you breakfast, sweetie. Hurry up or you'll be late." Sam finished, making up her mind with Emily going to school. Although she knew her father and daughter wanted to spend time together, she thought it best not to disrupt Emily's schedule anymore than it had been lately and they could all spend time together in the evenings.

"But mommy, I want to stay home with Papa!" Emily whined.

"Em, go eat your breakfast."

"But mommy-"

"Emily Rose, breakfast now."

The little girl stomped her foot, crossed her little arms and looked angry. Sam couldn't help it, in that moment Emily's angry stance was pure Jack O'Neill.

"Emily, go eat your breakfast when I talk to your mommy." Jacob said softly.

Without losing her anger, she turned around and walked to the kitchen, but still angry said the first thing that was in her head. "I WANT MY DADDY!"

**TBC...**

**So, what do you think? Thanks again for reading and you should be happy to know that there is more Jacob/Emily scenes coming up soon! Look out for the next chapter Thursday!**


	17. Frustration

**A/N: Okay so I missed Thursday, so sorry! Details will bore you so I'll just say I was injured. Now I hate to do this, but I might not be able to post Thursday since I'm going on vacation at a castle, (yes a real castle) and they say phone and internet are shady down there. Kinda sucks, but I will try my best to post before I leave since ch 18 is done and I just have to type it up. Hope you like this since it is kinda short, but I wanted to keep the fallout of Emily's words from the previous chapter seperate. On the plus side, ch 18 is really really long :) Hope you enjoy. Review and let me know! **

**PART 17 **

"That's the one thing I can't give you, Ems." Sam whispered as she watched her daughter angrily leave the rom. Suddenly Emily going to Pre-k didn't seem that big with everything going on.

"Sam-" Jacob said, hearing her words.

Although he didn't say anything else since he was still surprised by Emily's outburst. Even more shocked when he seen Emily turn into a miniature Jack, especially her brown eyes.

Sam glanced at her watch then at her father. "It's okay. I'm going to be late for work, is it okay for you to keep her today?"

"That's not a problem. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad, really. I should be home by five. No candy." She said as she grabbed her purse. "Let me just say bye to Emily." She said, hoping her father would give her privacy.

Walking into the kitchen she sat down at the table next to Emily, watching her for a moment as her daughter stabbed her pancake.

"Listen Ems, you are going to stay with your papa today. Your tantrum was bad behavior though." Sam paused to let that sink in. "I'll be home for dinner, be good." Sam finished, leaning over to give Emily a kiss. After waiting a second and not getting a response, Sam got up, left the kitchen and went back to her father.

"Has Jack ever seen her?" he asked, angrily.

"Once, on that first day and then once when I took her to his house.

"And?"

"I told you, he wants nothing to do with her." She whispered, not wanting Emily to overhear. Sam rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on. "Just let it go, dad. He made his choice; no one can force him to be here."

She ground her teeth after she finished saying that. She was tired of this situation, of defending him. For once she wanted to curse at him and hate him for abandoning her and more importantly Emily.

She calmed herself down. As much as she hated him, she understood why he pulled away and she couldn't fault him for it.

Sam forced her mind away from her thoughts and turned towards her father. "Are you going to need my car? I can have an airman come get me."

"Why don't you grab something to eat and Emily and I will drop you off."

Sam looked towards the kitchen, knowing she wouldn't be able to deal with another tantrum.

"It's okay; I'll just have an airman pick me up. Have fun and call if you need anything."

Giving her father a quick hug, she left to stand on the porch to call base and have an airman pick her up. She needed this couple few minutes to get her emotions under control. She hated when she felt like that towards Jack, but then she really couldn't help it after seeing how much his disappearing act was hurting Emily.

As the car pulled up, she wondered how much longer she could keep on pretending that she didn't hate this situation, To keep on pretending she didn't hate the fact that she didn't put up more of a fight to get Jack to be a part of Emily's life. And when everyone would catch on to how much she hated herself for giving up way to soon and as a result, her daughter wouldn't have her father around.

As she got into the car and said hi to the airman, she watched the house as they drove away and wondered; wondered how long before she had a melt down and couldn't keep any of this inside anymore.

**TBC...**

**Review and keep an eye out on Thursday. If it's not up ya'll will have to wait for another week since I won't be back till the following Wed.**


End file.
